If I can t love her
by Tavata
Summary: Es la pregunta que atormenta a la Bestia desde que la hermosura de Bella llegó a su castillo... con mi canción favorita del musical de Broadway


If I Can't Love Her

Bella había aceptado vivir con la Bestia para salvar a su padre, y aunque la Bestia no se acercaba demasiado a ella, no dejaba de provocar en la chica esa sensación de que la estaba vigilando.

Una noche de lluvia terrible, Bella caminaba por esos oscuros pasillos con las gárgolas de miradas tenebrosas. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a las puertas del ala oeste, sabía que él se molestaba si ella se acercaba así que retrocedió antes de que él llegara.

Lamentablemente en ese momento ella tiro un florero roto de una mesa desvencijada y al momento él llegó.

Con esa mirada enojada, con los ojos azules brillando debajo de las pobladas cejas.

¿Qué haces aquí?- gruñó la Bestia- Te he dicho que no te acerques al ala oeste.

No fue mi intención- dijo Bella retrocediendo- solamente me perdí, no fue mi intención.

La Bestia se dio cuenta de que aun provocaba miedo en la pobre chica, se acercó para tomar su mano, pero Bella retrocedió temiendo un zarpazo, Bestia tan brusco como era rasgo la manga del vestido de Bella haciéndole un leve rasguño, la chica se asusto y dio un ligero grito de miedo alejándose de ahí, dejando a la Bestia con la tela en la garra.

And in my twisted face  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness  
And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness

Era imposible lo que le había pedido a la chica, nunca lo vería más que como a un monstruo, la Bestia se desesperaba de su suerte, no podía creer que ella lo mirara con esos ojos, con ese miedo en la mirada, él no le haría daño nunca, daría su vida por ella… pero ella nunca lo vería más que como un animal salvaje, como un monstruo.

Se alejo del corredor regresando a su sombría habitación.

Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion

Había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin aferrarse a la ilusión de que una doncella lo amara que ahora con la hermosura de Bella en el castillo no dejaba de torturarse con la idea de que tal vez ella lo amara un día…

No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't love her  
No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have love her and made her love me too  
If I can't love her, then who?

No, debía demostrarle que no era el monstruo que todos veían, debía decirle que la amaba, que amaba su sola presencia, que una sonrisa de Bella valía más de cien vidas de Bestia ¿pero cómo? ¿cómo? Era la pregunta que le torturaba, como hacer que ella se diera cuenta.

Miro la tela de su vestido aun en su garra.

Era brusco, no podía evitarlo, pero debía lograrlo sólo por ella, no por él, todo lo que hiciera sería por Bella, no dejaba de repetirse que cualquier cosa que Bella deseara se lo daría porque, porque él la amaba, pero ¿si no podía amarla? ¿si ella no lo aceptaba?

Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward

La sola idea de que ella no dejara de verlo como un monstruo lo desesperaba, comenzó a arrojar todo contra el suelo, destrozando los maltratados muebles. No, no podía soportar la idea, no podía, no quería…

Después de su ataque de rabia se llevo la garra a la cara, no había soltado el trozo de tela, no dejaba de pensar en ella… siempre en ella ¿acaso ella pensaría en él? No dejaba de torturarse con esa idea ¿y sino puedo amarla?

Debía disculparse, debía hacerlo; no estaba ni Lumiere, ni DinDon, ni la señora Potts, lo haría él, sin niguno de ellos para darle sus consejos, no era necesario que lo supieran…

No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore, if I can't love her  
No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free  
But it's not to be

Abrió la puerta solo para toparse con la mirada luminosa de Bella, con su sonrisa tierna frente a él.

Él no gruñó, no tuvo uno de sus arranques de furia, solamente no podía moverse quería seguirla contemplando, era tan hermosa…

Lamento haber huido- dijo Bella apenada- me asustaste tú y tu mal carácter; pero, no era mi intención desobedecer tus reglas…

Lo lamento Bella- dijo él sinceramente- no es fácil para mi, no ha habido una doncella en este castillo por años,-quiso agregar "años que han sido demasiado solitarios, demasiado largos… nunca te dañaría, nunca… daría mi vida por ti" pero no fue capaz, solamente la veía con ese brillo único en su mirada azul, lo único que conservaba de humanidad en ese cuerpo de bestia.

Bella no sabía como reaccionar, esperaba que él gritara o algo diferente, pero simplemente el tono de voz que utilizo tratando de suavizarla le dijo que él realmente estaba apenado.

Bella solamente se acerco a él, le dio un abrazo y tiro el trozo de tela al piso. Él devolvió el abrazo… tal vez aun tenía una oportunidad para amarla y para que ella lo amara ¿y sino podía amarla? En ese momento esa pregunta que siempre le atormentaba no le importo…

If I can't love her  
Let the world be done with me.

o-o-o

Esa canción de la Bella y la Bestia el musical es mi canción favorita es hermosa, y refleja tan bien lo que mi amada Bestia siente que no pude resistirme a utilizarla para un sencillo fic :P


End file.
